It'll work fine - a RWBY BF4 crossover
by JackThePegasus
Summary: Ruby was an accomplished scout sniper, leader of a highly trained squad. They were ready for anything, but not quite this.
1. The Scout Patrol

For /u/Challos

* * *

><p>Now, Ruby Rose considered herself a pretty good Scout Sniper. She had beaten everyone in the marksmanship training back at camp, <em>including <em>the instructors. She knew how to take apart and reassemble her M-200 Intervention sniper rifle in just 35.2 seconds flat, and could hit a target from a mile away. She had the most extensive sniper rifle training possible, and was ready for anything, but _this _wasn't a situation she could handle.

Perched atop a building, she analysed the street ahead of her through the magnified scope. About a dozen troops were wandering around the street below; leaning against walls, smoking, chatting to one-another. It was fairly clear that this was just a scout patrol. That's what she _would _say if there was not a T90A tank with them. Briefing said nothing about heavy armour, and clearly briefing was wrong.

Her bright red cape flapped slightly in the wind, not exactly the most subtle choice of clothing for a Private Military Company soldier, but it was her signature cape, and it _might_ have been her mother's at some point, but she did not want to elaborate any further on that matter. Letting her mind wander, Ruby thought about how nice it would be if she could just take a break with her squad, eat some strawberries, perhaps just kick back and relax for a while.

She couldn't do that though – not right now at least. She and the rest of RWBY squad had a job to do. Picking up her radio, she spoke into the small device.

"Rose to Snowflake, Rose to Snowflake, do you read me Weiss?"

The shrill response she got from her radio was nothing less than slightly aggravated, and laden with fatigue.

"I read you, Rose, what's going on up there?"

"Well... uh, would you like the good news or the bad news?"

Ruby heard a heavy sigh from the other end of the radio.

"Okay, okay, how bad is it?"

"It's an enemy scout patrol."

"And what is the problem with that?"

Ruby took a deep breath.

"They _might _have heavy armour."

"...How heavy is this armour?"

"T90A level heavy."

After that, Ruby's radio went silent. While at first she suspected this was because Weiss was formulating a plan, Ruby was soon to discover that this wasn't the case at all. In fact, she heard the distant drone of a helicopter before she got her next radio message.

"Snowflake to Rose. Yang just stole an Mi-28."

Ruby's eyes widened, and her heart stopped. She actually had to stop herself from screaming at the completely surreal suggestion that Yang had stolen an enemy attack helicopter. After taking a few seconds to calm down, the drone was louder, and she heard her sister's jovial voice over the radio.

"Hey Rubes! Heard you had a tank problem. Blake and I wouldn't be of any assistance, would we?"

_That would make sense. Blake is the designated pilot for a reason, she can fly basically anything. Though..._

"ARE YOU _INSANE_?!"

"Jeez, sis, we only asked if you wanted help, not for a shouting competition! You're sounding more and more like Weiss by the-"

By now, the commandeered helicopter was very close to her position, and was rather loud. This had roused some of the troops far on the ground below who were now looking up and around, one or two of them now shouting. This was not a good position to be in. Ruby readied the rappel line she had affixed to the side of the building as a precaution, and watched the chaos unfold.

Loud explosions filled the air, and shock-waves racked the very ground they all stood on as the sleek helicopter unleashed a barrage of rocket hell upon the poor souls below. The troops were now panicking, running around, and at this point the tank had even begun to move from its stationary position in the middle of the road. Screams and futile attempts at gunfire were heard in the street.

"Ding ding, who's ready for round two?"

Yang's jolly disposition obviously wasn't affected in the slightest by the destruction she had just wrought upon the enemy troops, as they circled back around in the helicopter and prepared for a second gun-run. The automatic thirty-millimetre auto-cannon fired shot after explosive shot at the tank, the whole body of the heavily armoured vehicle rocking and taking damage. It was now moving _much _faster than before.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ruby shrieked before turning around and seeing the familiar face of her partner, Weiss Schnee. The faded icy-blue camouflage she wore was still more practical than Ruby's _skirt._ But, it was a combat skirt – that's what made it different. Besides, she was never meant to be right up in the front lines anyway. Ruby decided to make the first move.

"Miss me?"

Weiss face-palmed.

"Look, let's just wait until Bonnie and Clyde up there are done -"

They were both interrupted by both explosions and the crackling shouting through Weiss' much better kept radio.

"Woo-hoo! He's down for the count!"

Neither of the girls were sure what to think of their craziest teammate. She was always fired up and ready to go, no matter what. Weiss spoke into her radio.

"Blake, would it be possible to fly that helicopter down to home base?"

Their black haired squad-mate replied with a calm and firm voice – the voice of reason in this spontaneous squad of girls.

"Negative, there's not enough fuel to go all the way. We can land and destroy it with explosives at the bear minimum though."

That answer sounded good enough to Ruby, and that was her incentive to actually take on her designated role as Squad Leader. After Blake had landed the helicopter, Yang _launched _out of the vehicle to hug her sister, the much more coordinated blackette following behind. Ruby's lungs were being crushed by her sister, and while Blake found the scene heart-warming, Weiss just wanted to go home.

"Yang, hate to interrupt your little moment there, but you do have a job to do."

Unlatching herself from her younger sibling, Yang stood up straight before snapping into a mock salute with a slightly crooked grin.

"Roger that, Miss Schnee!"

Ruby giggled, and Blake had to stifle a laugh at the blonde's antics. Weiss looked less than impressed. It was sometimes easy to forget you were in a war-zone with your friends by your side.

* * *

><p>Just a silly Battlefield 4  RWBY crossover. I've never written fanfiction before, and Battlefield doesn't really have a story line (or atleast one worth following) so... here we are.


	2. Zwei

"No, Yang. We can't keep a bear."

"Why not?"

"Well, have you ever seen a bear paradrop from a C-130 into a warzone?"

"We could train it to do that... right?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Weiss pinched her nose, and sighed in frustration. The four members of squad RWBY were sat around a camp-fire in a cold, Siberian forest. Icy wind blew throughout the forest, rustling the thousands of leaves in the tall trees above. Four small tents were pitched, with a camp-fire in the middle and some logs they found lying around placed around the fire. Ruby was busy fiddling with her sniper rifle, whilst Blake was quietly eating her ration of tuna.

None of the squad members were actually sure _why _they were here, but they didn't give it too much thought.

"No, Weiss, think about it. It could carry all our heavy equipment!"

Weiss looked exasperated at this point.

"You know what? I give up with you, Yang. Do whatever you like – if you get eaten, it isn't my fault." With that statement, she stood up, and brushed herself off before climbing inside her tent with a resolute 'goodnight.'

The bear in question was currently in a deep sleep. Dark brown hairs covered it's body, with small round ears topping it's head and a heavy snore complementing the rise and fall of it's huge chest.

"Well, if we're going to keep it and train it, he needs a name," said Ruby, breaking the silence that had fallen since Weiss' leave. She pointed looks to both Blake and Yang – the former, scratching her chin in wonder and the latter merely shrugging and continuing to eat her tuna.

"What about... Pooh?"

Blake stifled a giggle. "Forgive me for saying, Ruby, but he doesn't exactly look like a yellow, honey eating bear."

Yang suddenly jumped up, off of her log. "I got it!" 

"What about Zwei?"

Blake then turned towards Yang, black bow flapping in the wind. "Why Zwei?"

There was a tense silence, before Yang shouted, "ZWEI NOT?!"

Ruby doubled over in laughter, and Blake had a facial expression in a mix between 'oh my god' and 'are you serious'. Yang winked and pointed both fingers towards Blake. It might have been Ruby's imagination, but she swore she heard Weiss groan in her sleep. It could have been the wind, but she'd never know.

Yang couldn't wait to train Zwei in the art of paradrops.


End file.
